Faith, Trust and Just a Little Fairy Dust
by Queen of Shadows 1987
Summary: Banished. Outcast. Alone. Emily Bell has forgotten what or rather who she was looking for. Then she went to visit her best and only friend, Emma Swann, in Storybrooke and now everything has become clear again but she's running out of time. Belief may not be enough to save her this time. This time she may just need to be loved by the right person. Mr Gold/OC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my first Once Upon a Time fan fiction. This is AU and starts near to the end of season one and goes into season two but will have twists and turns. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, just Emily and my idea for her story. **

**Hope you enjoy -)**

Emma sat on her bed, in prison, when the door swung open.

"You've got a new room mate Swann." The warden told her, motioning the young girl into the room, before shutting the door behind her.

She was tall with a pixie cut, blonde almost gold, hair and green eyes, she was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white T-Shirt and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Hi." The girl smiled at her. "I'm Emily. Emily Bell" She held out her hand.

"Emma. Emma Swan" Emma shook her hand. "What are you in for?"

"Stole a car, went joy riding and possession of drugs. You?" Emily asked.

"It's a long story." Emma admitted.

Emily sat down on the bed opposite Emma's. "I got time." She smiled.

Ten Years Later...

Emily drove her VW Campervanette down Main Street, in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. Emily stopped her precious camper outside of Granny's Diner and took her phone out of her bag and dialled Emma's number.

"Emma Swan."

"Emster. I'm outside... Granny's diner? Where are you?" Emily asked, looking out her window at the diner.

There was a knock on the window, causing Emily to jump and turned to see her best friend waving at her. Emily smiled and opened the door, getting out and hugging her.

"Emster." Emily pulled back. "You're looking good." She smiled.

"Me, you look amazing." Emma eyed her best friend.

Emily's hair was a sun kissed golden blonde, her skin a caramel tan, her eyes sparkled, a dark green. She was dressed in a pair of green skinny jeans and a white tank top with a grey cardigan. "Thanks, I've been working out in the fields, in Nebraska." She stretched.

Emma smiled. "How'd you end up in Nebraska?" She asked with a frown.

"I just followed the road signs." Emily shrugged. "Then I found this bar and met this guy who needed some help with the harvest and next thing I know I'm out there." Emily smiled.

Emma shook her head. "I don't know how you do it. But it always seems to start out with you meeting someone in a bar." She pointed out.

Emily shrugged. "I just talk to people. So is the food here any good? I'm starving." Emily asked.

Emma nodded. "Insanely good." She linked arms with Emily and they walked inside.

They sat down at a booth together.

"So tell me more about Nebraska." Emma leant forward.

Emily set her menu down and launched into her story.

Emma smiled, listening to her friend tell her story. Emily had a way of telling great stories, she would use her hands to emphasise words and her eyes would light up as she talked.

Ruby walked over to them, causing Emily to pause in her story to order a chocolate milkshake and fries, whilst Emma ordered a grilled cheese and hot chocolate. Once Ruby walked away, Emily launched back into her story.

Emma laughed as Emily finished a particularly funny tale, about when she was working as a waitress, ending in her getting covered in pasta sauce.

Ruby walked back over with their orders. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"No thanks Ruby." Emma smiled at her.

They finished their lunch and Emily insisted on paying. Emma got up. "Well I have to go get ready for this storm. You staying?" She asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm staying. I thought I'd go for a walk around town, before this storm really hits." Emily got up, leaving a generous tip for Ruby. She knew how hard it was ot be a waitress.

"Ok, why don't you come round to mine for dinner?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Emily nodded.

Emma smiled. "Great, I'll meet you here and we can head there together." Emma waved, walking in the opposite direction.

Emily wandered around the town, looking in the shop windows and exploring. This was why she travelled so much, she loved meeting new people, discovering how communities worked and... some time ago, it was because of something else, something she had give up on. She stopped seeing a shop filled with trinkets, she decided to take a closer look inside. Emily stepped into the shop, the bell above the door tinkling as she did.

Mr Gold heard the bell from his office in the back and frowned. He was not expecting anyone, nor did he know of anyone needing to make a deal. He stepped out into the shop, to see a young woman looking over at the bookshelf, filled with old books. He didn't recognise her and he was certain she wasn't from town. Her hair was cut short to her chin and was the colour of gold, her body was short and slender but there were curves and lean muscles that made her look shapely, her skin was the colour of warm caramel and her eyes an alluring dark green. Mr Gold licked his lips and decided to make himself known. "Can I help you dearie?"

Emily jumped and turned around. "Oh no, I'm just browsing." She turned back to the bookshelf. Reaching out, she picked out a book and an amused smile graced her face.

Mr Gold walked over to her. "Peter Pan." He muttered seeing the book in her hands.

"An old favourite." Emily tilted her head to the side. "I'm Emily by the way, Emily Bell."

Mr Gold shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Bell."

Emily smiled. "Call me Emily... Mr...?"

"Gold." He answered.

"Mr Gold." Emily nodded. "How much for the book?"

Mr Gold looked at the book in her hands. "Fifty." He answered.

Emily pulled out her wallet. "Cash ok?"

Mr Gold nodded.

They crossed over to the counter and Emily paid him for the book. Mr Gold wrapped the book for her and placed it in the bag. "So Miss Bell, what brings you to Storybrooke?" He asked.

"I'm visiting a very old and dear friend." Emily explained.

Mr Gold raised his eyebrows. "Will you be staying long?"

Emily bit her lip. "I'm not sure. Depends..."

"On what dearie?" Mr Gold found himself smiling.

"On what I find." Emily winked at him, taking the bag off him. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Gold." She backed away.

Mr Gold nodded. "You too Miss Bell."

Emily walked out of the shop, into the street and was immediately drenched by the rain but instead of running for cover, Emily laughed, threw her arms out and spun around, enjoying the feel of the rain on her skin.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "Are you mad? It's pouring."

Emily turned and saw a man with an umbrella walking towards her. She smiled at him. "Not mad, just slightly insane." She answered.

He covered them both with the umbrella. "I'm Archie." He introduced himself.

"Emily." She shook his free hand.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

Emily glanced at her watch. "Granny's." She answered.

Archie nodded. "I'm in the other direction unfortuneately." He tilted his head.

"That's alright. I'm already wet." She stepped out from under the umbrella. "Nice to meet you." Emily waved to Archie, walking back towards the diner. She reached it in time to see Emma hurrying inside. Emily walked over to her camper and climbed into the back, leaving her book in the back and grabbing a towel to dry her hair a bit. She changed into a clean navy blue shirt since her tank top was now see through and grabbed a white cardigan, before running across the pavement into the diner.

**And that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Emily and her story. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

The next morning, Emily drove her camper down to the beach and sat in the back, with the door open, looking out at the ocean. She had set up her small gas cooker and cooked sausages on it, whilst she played her guitar.

A young boy on a push bike, sped past her. Emily leant out of the camper to see him speed away further down the beach. Emily smiled to herself, shaking her head and went back to strumming chords on her guitar, lost in thought. She put the sausages in between two slices of bread, added ketchup and cut it in half, taking a bite.

Emily finished her breakfast and closed the door to the camper, to change clothes. Today she decided on a leaf green pleated skirt, that fell to her mid thigh with white leggings, that fell to her mid calf and a black gypsy top with red cherries printed on it. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled on her green and white converse.

Biting her lip, Emily put her guitar in it's case and decided to take it with her into town, to try out a bit of busking and see if she could find work. She thought she might try the bar in town, The Rabbit Hole.

Sitting down on a bench in town, Emily set about tuning her guitar. Once it was tuned she began to play a tune.

"I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitters raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm bout to explode."

People began to gather around to listen to her. Emily stood up, still playing.

"I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know... You spin me out of control." She smiled, looking around at the small crowd, she began to sway to the music.

"We can do this all night

Turn this love skin tight

Baby come on." Emily sang the music over taking her.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Boomin' like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino." Emily smiled, getting into the song. People in the crowd began to clap to the song.

"Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

You got me loosing my mind

My heart beats out of time

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know... You spin me out of control.

We can do this all night

Turn this love skin tight

Baby come on.

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Boomin' like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino.

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino." Emily finished singing her cover of the song and everyone clapped. Emily bowed. "Thank you. This next song is called Let Her Go by Passenger." She put her fingers on the stings of the guitars and began to play the chords.

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
Well you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go." Emily finished singing.

People stepped forward and threw some change and one dollar notes into her guitar case.

Emily smiled. "Thank you." She continued to play for another half an hour to passers by and collected a good amount of money. She put her guitar away collecting the money and headed up to the bar. She walked in and over to the guy cleaning glasses at the bar. "Hi."

"We're not open yet sweetheart." He told her.

"I'm not here for a drink." I shook my head. "I'm looking for a job." I tilted my head.

He eyed me. "You got experience?"

"I've worked in bars across the country mate. I've got years of experience." I smirked.

"You play?" He motioned to my guitar.

I nodded. "Yep."

He pressed his lips together. "Alright, I'll give you a trial run. You can play a set on the open slot on Friday." He held out his hand. "I'm Harry."

"Emily." I shook his hand. "Thanks. So when do I start?"

"Can you start tonight?" Harry asked me.

"Sure can." I nodded.

"Good. I'll get you a uniform. What size are you?" He asked.

"I'm a twelve." I told him, running a hand through my hair.

Harry came back with the uniform. A black, short sleeved polo shirt with a rabbit in a hat on the left breast and a pair of white short shorts.

I took it from him. "Nice." I pressed my lips together. "What time do you want me?"

"Shift starts at five ends at midnight." Harry told me.

"I'll be back at five then." I turned and walked out of the bar and headed back to my caravan, climbing in and setting my guitar case in the corner. I sat down and counted the money I had earned busking, there was a good thirty dollars there, a good days work. I put it in my tin with the last of my last wage, around fifty dollars, before tucking into a can of tinned peaches.

At half past four, I changed into my new uniform and pulled on my converse and leather jacket, stepping out of the caravan and locking up, before putting in my headphones and making my way back to the bar.

It was a pretty slow night, only a couple of people came in for a quick drink and a group of girls, who were out celebrating a birthday with a few drinks. I stood behind the bar doing the crossword from the back of an old newpaper.

"Good evening."

I looked up and smiled. "Mr Gold. Can I get you a drink?" I asked him.

Mr Gold gave me a small smile. "Hello Emily. I didn't realise you worked here?"

"First day." I answered, leaning against the bar. "Girls gotta eat." I shrugged. "Plus I've always liked working in bars, you always meet the most interesting of people."

Mr Gold nodded. "Well I will have a scotch, neat and can you inform Harry I'm here for the rent?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I walked out back and told Harry, who thrust a large roll of cash at me. I returned to the bar and handed Mr Gold the rent. "I'm told it is all there."

"I'm sure it is." Mr Gold nodded.

I poured him his drink and set it on the bar, before going back to my crossword.

"How are you enjoying Storybrooke?" Mr Gold asked me, watching me over his glass.

I leant back against the wall. "It seems like a nice place. I'm just glad to be spending time with Emma again."

Mr Gold cocked an eyebrow. "You know our Sheriff?"

"Old friends." I answered.

"Mmm." Mr Gold watched me closely, then put his empty glass on the bar. "Well Miss Bell would you be interested in having lunch with me tomorrow?" He asked.

I tilted my head and smiled. "I'd like that."

Mr Gold nodded. "Come to my shop at one." He told me.

"Ok." I nodded.

Mr Gold placed some money on the bar for his drink and left.

I put the money in the till and went back to my crossword.

**For all you Rumpbelle lovers there will be some appearing later, things won't be so easy but Belle is still locked up at the moment and Gold thinks her dead. I'll reveal what will happen in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed this instalment. **


End file.
